With the evolution of electronic cigarettes, it has been found that flavored and drugged vapors can be substituted for cigarette smoke, to avoid harmful tars and cyanides while providing a suction-based nicotine delivery system. Flavored vapors have progressed into the food service industry for providing scented vapors served over food to enhance the dining experience. Flavored vapors have also been added to beverages by percolating the flavored vapor into the beverage. Existing devices for this purpose are table top models that generate a large volume of vapor but which cannot change vapor flavors quickly.
Expired U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,901 discloses a puff-activated drug delivery system having a disposable air-permeable, battery-powered, resistance heated tubular member that contains an aerosol-forming material and a non-disposable portion that contains a battery, a puff-actuated current actuation means, and a regulator for the heater. Expired U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,875 discloses a puff-activated flavor delivery system similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,901 except that the emphasis is on producing a flavored aerosol for direct oral use.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,314,591 discloses a charging case for a personal vaporizing inhaler. U.S. Pat. No. 8,314,591 discloses a personal vaporizer with two conductive surfaces that activates the vaporizer when both are touched (lips and hand). The two conductive surfaces can also be used to recharge the battery. The material to be vaporized is contained in a replaceable cartridge that is punctured to conduct the liquid contents to a wick near a heating element. A microprocessor is employed to detect when the cartridge is empty. A rechargeable battery-powered recharging cradle for one or two personal vaporizing units is provided.
US Published Patent Application 20110120482 discloses the use of a fan to blow air at a constant rate through a heater and through a solid vaporizable material to provide vapor to a mouthpiece.
A vaporizer for flavoring food is disclosed at www.volcanovaporizer which shows a tabletop vaporizer that produces scented or flavored vapor that is captured in a plastic bag and dispensed from the bag for various purposes. The material to be vaporized has to be prepared and loaded into the device. Cleaning appears to be required when changing flavors.
Therefore, a need exists for a handheld vaporizer that enables changing flavors quickly. A need also exists for a handheld vaporizer that can provide combinations of flavors quickly. A need also exists for a handheld vaporizer that propels the vapor out, rather than relying on suction. A need also exists for a handheld vaporizer that can be easily used by a bartender or other user to directly flavor drinks. A need also exists for a base station for one or more handheld vaporizers that includes electrical recharging and also provides easy-access storage for flavor tubes.